Μία άλλη ζωή
by Jane's bloodred eyes
Summary: Το μία άλλη ζωή είναι αυτό που λέει ο τίτλος... Όλα θα γινόντουσταν σε μία άλλη ζωή!
1. Chapter 1

**1.ΤΟ ΤΗΛΕΦΩΝΗΜΑ**

Δεν ήμουν σίγουρος το τι έπρεπε να κάνω η Άλις το είπε ξεκάθαρα Έντουαρντ, η Μπέλλα είναι σε τόσο φριχτή κατάσταση είναι έτοιμη να αυτοκτονήσει _Σε παρακαλώ άκου με γύρνα πίσω δεν είναι καλά_ σκέφτηκε. Δεν την άκουσα, γιατί να το κάνει αυτό; Δεν απειλούταν η ζωή της από κανέναν, ειδικά από εμένα πλέον οπότε ποιος ο λόγος ; Άνθρωπος είναι έπρεπε ήδη να έχει ξεχάσει τα πάντα όσα συνέβησαν ανάμεσα μας. Δίκιο δεν έχω; Ποτέ τελικά δεν θα καταλάβω το μυαλό της ούτε για λίγο. Συνέχισα να τρέχω μέσα στο δασός σκεπτόμενος.  
Μου λείπει υπερβολικά πολύ, το χάδι της στο πρόσωπο μου, ο χτύπος της καρδιάς της, το κοκκίνισμα στα μαγούλα της όταν την χάιδευα ,το άρωμα που ανέδιδε η επιδερμίδα της, τα σοκολατένια μάτια της όταν με κοίταζαν βαθιά μέσα στα δικά μου μάτια, τα χείλια της να αγγίζουν τα δικά μου. Αναστέναξα. Το πώς δεν το κατάλαβα αλλά είχα ήδη πέσει κάτω και έκλαιγα με λυγμούς –μία αυτόματη αντίδραση πλέον.  
Έφερα στην μνήμη μου την πρώτη φορά που είπε ξύπνια πως με αγαπάει καθόμουνα στην κουνιστή καρεκλά στο δωμάτιο της. Στην οικία Σουάν, στην μικρή πολύ της Ουάσινγκτον , στο Φορκς. Μου λείπει το δωμάτιο της – όχι ότι τόσο καιρό δεν το είχα επισκεφθεί ούτε φορά. Όταν μου είπε Σ' αγαπώ ήταν η πιο όμορφη λέξη που άκουσα ποτέ στην ζωή μου.  
Μου λείπει δεν αντέχω άλλο. Τελικά η Άλις είχε δίκιο από την αρχή είμαι πολύ τρελαμένος για εκείνη ώστε να κάνω πίσω. Αλλά τι να κάνω για να την πλησιάσω; Δεν ήμουν σωστός μαζί της τους τελευταίους εφτά μήνες. Ούτε καν ένα τηλέφωνο δεν την πήρα. Κι άλλο λάθος, ποσά έχω κάνει από τότε που αποφάσισα να την αφήσω; Είμαι το μεγαλύτερο τέρας του κόσμου! Τι Βολτούρι; Αυτοί μπροστά μου είναι αρνάκια!  
Η Μπέλλα υποσχέθηκε τίποτα ανόητο ή ριψοκίνδυνο. Θα κρατήσει την υπόσχεση της, για εμένα. Αλλά εγώ; Μπορώ να κρατήσω την δική μου; Όχι, με τίποτα είναι αδύνατον !!! Κακώς που την έδωσα κιόλας. Τα ερωτήματα που έχω στο μυαλό μου, έχουν όλα μια απάντηση, επειδή είμαι ένα τέρας. Μα πρέπει να κάνω κάτι για να επανορθώσω αμέσως. Αλλά τι; Τι να κάνω για να για να διορθώσω μια κατάσταση που δεν διορθώνεται; Αυτό είναι ένα ερώτημα που δεν έχει την ίδια απάντηση με τα άλλα. Ή δεν έχει απάντηση.  
Το τηλέφωνο χτύπησε, εγώ συνέχισα να περπατάω πλέον. Κοίταξα τον αριθμό, απόκρυψη. Το σήκωσα, η φωνή μου ήταν βραχνή και ταλαιπωρημένη από τους λυγμούς μου. Ναι; ρώτησα Ποιος είναι;. Το μόνο που άκουσα μετά ήταν κάποιος να σπαράζει στα κλάματα. Θυμόμουν έντονα αυτόν τον ήχο. Ήταν ο ήχος που έβγαινε από τα χείλη της Μπέλλα όταν της έσπασε το πόδι ο Τζέιμς. Με την ανάμνηση ένα γρύλισμα έφυγε από τα χείλια μου Ναι; Άλις άμα μου κανείς καμία φάρσα σταμάτα τώρα. Ξέρεις πόσο ευαίσθητος είμαι στο θέμα της Μπέλλα. Το άτομο που μου τηλεφώνησε αποκλείεται να είναι η Άλις. Κατάλαβα ποιος ήταν. Για ένα δευτερόλεπτα έμεινα άφωνος άλλα συνέχισα 'Άλις, μίλα και σταμάτα με το βίντεο, επίτηδες το κάνεις; Γιατί με βασανίζεις; Αφού ξέρεις ότι επειδή αγαπώ την Μπέλλα για αυτό έφυγα. Από την άλλη μεριά του ακουστικού υπήρχε μόνο σιγή. Λοιπόν Άλις σε ευχαριστώ που σταμάτησες με το παιχνίδι σου.  
Η Μπέλλα επιτέλους μίλησε Έντουαρντ; Πάλι μου κόπηκε η ανάσα με το άκουσμα της φωνής της ''Ναι; Ποιος είναι;'' Ρώτησα. Δεν ήμουν καλά. Η Μπέλλα ήταν αναστατωμένη ΄ Έντουαρντ η Μπέλλα είμαι είσαι καλά; Η φωνή της ήταν τρομοκρατημένη Όχι, εσύ Χειρότερα από ό,τι πιστεύεις Μπέλλα πες μου τι έχεις; Μετά σιγή, κάποιος άλλος μίλησε Τι κάνεις πολυαγαπημένε μου Έντουαρντ;' Αυτό που ακούστηκε δεν ήταν το κλικ από το μυαλό μου ήταν το πιο άγριο γρύλισμα της ζωής μου. Βικτόρια.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.ΞΕΚΑΘΑΡΙΣΕΙΣ**

Λοιπόν Έντουαρντ χαίρομαι που με θυμάσαι Το γρύλισμα στο στήθος μου έγινε πιο έντονο από πριν. Άφησε την ήσυχη εμένα θέλεις απέτισα. Μα δεν νομίζω αγαπητέ μου ότι πρέπει να απαιτείς αυτήν την στιγμή. Η Μπέλλα ούρλιαξε. Το δάχτυλο μου είπε κλαίγοντας. Σε παρακαλώ την ικέτευσα. Δεν νομίζω ότι πιάνουν τα καλπάκια σου σε εμένα μου είπε. Άρχισα να τρέχω που ήταν; Έπρεπε να μάθω. Πες μου που είσαι τώρα. Απαίτησα πάλι με έναν ικετικό τόνο. Δεν νομίζω ότι πρέπει, αγάπη μου  
Η Μπελς μου από πίσω διαμαρτυρήθηκε για το ουσιαστικό που με στόλισε η Βικτόρια. Στάματα να αποκαλείς τον λόγο της ζωής μου αγάπη σου Μετά ακούστηκε ένας άλλος ήχος σαν κάτι να έσπασε και ένα ουρλιαχτό της Μπέλλα Το άλλο μου δάχτυλο διαμαρτυρήθηκε και πάλι κοντά τα λόγια σου Σταμάτα της φώναξα Τώρα.  
Ξαφνικά μια μυρωδιά ήταν υπερβολικά έντονη στον αέρα. Της Μπέλλα. Έτρεξα προς την πηγή του εξαισίου αρώματος με όλη την δύναμη των ποδιών μου. Μόνο που δεν πέταγα. Σταμάτησα γύρω στα σαράντα μέτρα από μία μικρή αποθήκη που μύριζε με το άρωμα της. Κατάφερα επιτέλους να εντοπίσω τις σκέψεις της Βικτόρια. _Μμμμ..... ποιο να είναι το επόμενο μου δάχτυλο; Θα τον βασανίσω κι άλλο σιγά να μην με βρει, ακόμα τουλάχιστον_. Λάθος σου, δεν ξέρεις με ποιον τα βάζεις. Συγκεντρώθηκα περισσότερο στις σκέψεις τις και στις εικόνες των ματιών της. Επιτέλους την είδα, μετά από τόσους μήνες, είδα ξανά το πρόσωπο της. Τι όμορφη που είναι. Τα μάτια της η ίδια απόχρωση του σοκολατί καφέ, τα χείλη της ίδια. Πόσο μου έλειψε. Η Βικτόρια συνέχισε να σκέφτεται την επόμενη κίνηση της πριν μου μιλήσει στο τηλέφωνο.  
Επιτέλους μίλησε Λοιπόν κοίτα τι θα κάνουμε. Μια διαπραγμάτευση. Το σκέφτηκα λίγο και απάντησα. Τι θες λεφτά; Όσα θες. Πες μου Φυσικά και όχι αγάπη μου η Μπέλλα μούγκρισε Σκάσε της απάντησε η Βικτόρια. Πρόσεχε πως της μιλάς της είπα με έναν επιθετικό τόνο Σου είπα δεν σε συμφέρει να μου μιλάς απότομα Σκέφτηκα τι συνέπειες θα είχε αυτό στην Μπέλλα και σταμάτησα να γρυλίζω. Μπράβο με ειρωνεύτηκε η Βικτόρια Βλέπεις δεν ήταν τόσο δύσκολο. Δώσε μου να της μιλήσω η Βικτόρια το σκέφτηκε για λίγο: _Αφού δεν πρόκειται να την βρει θα του πω μετά για την συναλλαγή μας _.  
Εντάξει . Άκουσα την Βικτόρια να μιλάει στην Μπέλλα μέσα από το τηλέφωνο.  
Ναι; μου είπε η Μπέλλα Μπέλλα; Τι να της πω να της ζητήσω συγνώμη; Τι; Έντουαρντ λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ. Άντε πάλι, όπως με τον Τζέιμς Μπέλλα γιατί μου ζητάς συγνώμη; Η αγάπη της ύπαρξης μου απάντησε πριν καλά, καλά το σκεφτεί Επειδή, αν ήμουν πιο προσεχτική όταν ήμουν στο δάσος και πήγαινα με τον Τζέικομπ όπως είχα κανονίσει, δεν θα ήμουν σε αυτήν την κατάσταση και δεν θα βασάνιζε εσένα τώρα η Βικτόρια Πήγε στο δάσος μόνη της; Μπέλλα, μου είχες υποσχεθεί ότι δεν θα πήγαινες στο δάσος μόνη σου και ότι δεν θα έκανες τίποτα επικίνδυνο ή ανόητο της απάντησα μέσα από τα δόντια μου. Ναι, και εσύ μου υποσχέθηκες ότι θα ήταν σαν μην υπήρξες ποτέ, τι ανόητη υπόσχεση. Μόλις την έδωσες την αθέτησες κιόλας. Μα τι λέει προσπάθησα με νύχια και με δόντια να μην αθετήσω αυτήν την υπόσχεση. Αλλά δεν ήθελα να τσακωθώ μαζί της, οπότε δεν μίλησα. Μου λείπεις είπε κλαίγοντας δεν φαντάζεσαι πόσο. Δεν είχα τι να πω.  
Σ' αγαπώ Μπέλλα, συγνώμη για όλα ήταν λάθος μου να φύγω, νόμιζα ότι έτσι θα σε προστάτευα από εμένα. Δεν μπορείς να πιστέψεις πόσο μου λείπεις. Θα σε κρατήσω ασφαλή πάση θυσία, στο υπόσχομαι και μετά θα μείνουμε μαζί. της είπα όλα τα λόγια που ξεστόμισα δεν εκφράζανε ούτε στο ελάχιστο το τι ένοιωθα εκείνη την στιγμή αλλά κατάφερα και τα είπα. Έτσι ξεκίνησε να κλαίει. Αχ, Έντουαρντ δεν φαντάζεσαι πόσο σε αγαπώ, με όλη την δύναμη της καρδιάς μου και της ψυχής μου, όταν με άφησες έχασα την γη κάτω από τα πόδια μου. Συγνώμη. Μόνο αυτό μπορούσα να της πω.  
Μετά η Βικτόρια πήρε το τηλέφωνο και μου μίλησε. Τόση ώρα που μιλούσα με την Μπέλλα δεν έδωσα καμία βάση στις σκέψεις της, μόνο στην φωνή του αγγέλου μου. ΛοιπόνΈντουαρντ, κοίτα πια θα είναι η συμφωνία μας


	3. Chapter 3

**3.ΑΠΟΧΑΙΡΕΤΙΣΜΟΙ**

Πες μου της είπα. Τον νιώθω κοντά, πολύ κοντά, δεν μου αρέσει αυτό σκέφτηκε. Ωχ την πάτησα. Λοιπόν, κοίτα τι θα κάνουμε θα έρθεις να με βρεις μόνος σου και θα βρεις ένα μέλος της οικογένειας σου, που θα το βάλεις στην θέση της Μπέλλα – καταδίκης, αργότερα από το τηλέφωνο Τι; Μα πως μου ζητάει κάτι τέτοιο; Θα δω τι μπορώ να κάνω Έχεις μίση ώρα Η Μπέλλα από πίσω της ούρλιαζε Όχι, όχι δεν αξίζω κάτι τέτοιο, μην το κάνεις. Μα πως μπορούσα να της αρνηθώ κάτι; Εντάξει που θα σε συναντήσω Δεν πρόκειται να θυσιάσω κάποιον άλλο, εκτός από τον εαυτό μου.  
Το τηλέφωνο έκλεισε. Είχα να σκεφτώ πολλά πράγματα πάνω στο θέμα αυτό. Ας πούμε:  
1. Μίλησα με την Μπέλλα. Πόσο καιρό είχα να το κάνω αυτό;  
2. Με αγαπάει και της λείπω ακόμα, από ό,τι μου είπε. Και  
Θα την έβλεπα ξανά από κοντά την ίδια στιγμή που θα πέθαινα και αυτός είναι ο καλύτερος θάνατος, που θα μπορούσε να έχει βρικόλακας.  
Λοιπόν βρήκα τι θα κάνω. Θα - το τηλέφωνο χτύπησε και διέκοψε τις σκέψεις μου, η Άλις. Το σήκωσα Τι θες Άλις; . Έντουαρντ, είδα τι σχεδιάζεις και να ξέρεις ότι μετά από τον θάνατο σου η Μπέλλα θα πεθάνει, αλλά όχι με δική της πρωτοβουλία, αν και δεν χρειάζεται την Βικτόρια για να την σκοτώσει, θα το έκανε μόνη της στον εαυτό της. Και τι να κάνω; Ξέρεις τι μου ζήτησε; Να θυσιάσω ένα μέλος της οικογένειας μου. Και διάλεξα έμενα. Που είσαι; Πρέπει να το ζητήσουμε αυτό το θέμα όλοι μας. Δεν είσαι ο μόνος που θέλει να κάνει θυσίες για τους άλλους ξέρεις. Α, πάει το έχασε τελείως πλέον η Άλις. Όχι, δεν έχω να συζητήσω τίποτα μαζί σου. Κατέβασα αργά το ακουστικό από το αφτί μου. Μόνο ένα πράγμα ήθελα αυτήν την στιγμή. Το ξαναέβαλα στο αφτί μου Άλις; είδε τι ήθελα να κάνω. Και εγώ σε αγαπώ Έντουαρντ, περίμενε θα σου δώσω και τους άλλους.  
Ο πρώτος που μου έδωσε να αποχαιρετήσω, ήταν ο Έμμετ. Έντουαρντ, θα έρθω να σε βρω και θα φας ξύλο αφού μπορώ να πάω εγώ στην θέση της Μπέλλα η Ρόζαλι γρύλισε Εντάξει μωρό μου της είπε απλώς έχω ένα σχέδιο Το οποίο περιλαμβάνει και το πώς θα παλέψεις με κάποιον; τον ρώτησα. Είσαι έξυπνος μου είπε πάντως Εντ εγώ προσωπικά δεν θα σε αποχαιρετήσω ξέρω που είσαι και μην νομίζεις ότι θα μείνω απ' έξω . Εντάξει Έμμετ, άμα σε αφήσει η Ρόζαλι έλα μου γρύλισε και μου έδωσε τον Καρλάιλ.  
Δεν το πιστεύω ότι στη ψυχολογική κατάσταση που είμαι αυτήν την στιγμή μπόρεσα να ειρωνευτώ τον Έμμετ.  
Μην το κάνεις αυτό γιε μου, θα πάω εγώ στην θέση της Μπέλλα άκουγα την Έσμι να κλαίει με χαμηλούς λυγμούς Σ΄ αγαπώ μπαμπά, μην το ξεχάσεις ποτέ αυτό. Σε παρακαλώ αγόρι μου, σκέψου την μητέρα σου δεν μπορούσα να του απαντήσω. Η οικογένεια μου θα θυσιαζόταν για εμένα και την κοπέλα που αγαπώ. Αλλά δεν πρόκειται να τους το επιτρέψω όχι για ένα τέρας σαν κι εμένα. Κάτι μου τράβηξε την προσοχή. Από το τηλέφωνο άκουσα ένα χαμηλό Πάμε με επείγοντα τόνο. Πες στην Έσμι ότι δεν υπάρχει καλύτερη μητέρα από αυτήν και την αγαπώ πολύ, δεν έχω κουράγιο να της μιλήσω.  
Το είπα σαν πνιγόμουν. Ήμουν άτυχος, γιατί ήταν η σειρά της. Έντουαρντ σε παρακαλώ είσαι το μωρό μου, μην μου το κάνεις αυτό, έχασα ένα παιδί δεν θα ξανά αντέξω τέτοιο πόνο Τότε άρχισα να κλαίω και εγώ με λυγμούς Σε αγαπώ μαμά και συγνώμη. Αντίο Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο δεν ήθελα να μιλήσω στα άλλα αδέρφια μου. Περίμενα να χτυπήσει το τηλέφωνο. Το αντικείμενο που θα καθόριζε τον θάνατο μου.


End file.
